Ghost of You
by AlwaysALostDreamer
Summary: Kaoru loses the number one thing that she loves and she'll never be able to get back, Butch Jojo. Inspired by the song 'Ghost of You'.


**A/N: ****WARNING****! A CHARACTER ****DIES****!** DON'T HATE MEH! XC Inspired by the song Ghost of You by Selena Gomez.

Pairing: Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara **X** Butch Jojo

* * *

**Ghost Of You**

_Turn my back to the door  
Feel so much better now  
Don't even try anymore  
Nothin' left to lose_

It had started off as a beautiful day but something felt off to Kaoru Matsubara. She felt as if something horrible was going to happen later on today, it was a weird feeling. Still throughout the day she had told herself 'It's just a feeling.' Kaoru decided to wear a grey sweater and jean shorts with high-top converse, to meet up with her boyfriend. She figured it was going to be cold but not too cold. Though later on the day when it happened she regretted to push the feeling aside.

_Theres the voice that's in the air  
Sayin' don't look back no where  
Theres a voice that's always there _

It was a beautiful day earlier, but clouds had started to form, than it had started dripping, sprinkling. Later on during the day it had gotten colder and started raining. It rained harder and harder throughout the day. 'Twas still cloudy and pouring rain. A cold breeze was in the air, and the once sunny, blue cloud-free sky had turned to a cloudy grey day. Kaoru Matsubara fell to the cold wet cement floor, with blurred vision.

_And I'll never be quite the same as I was before this,  
part of you still remains,  
though it's out of focus_

_Your just somewhere that I've been  
And I won't go back again  
Your just somewhere that I've been_

Kaoru was crying because the thing she loved the most was taken away from her forever. It was a horrid nightmare that had just happened right in front of her eyes. Her boyfriend Butch Jojo had died.

_I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
Ain't that what its all about?  
Livin' life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothin' left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you_

"It all happened so fast," she whispered lightly to herself. "It was always just a dream; no it was always just a nightmare than it became a reality." Kaoru whispered, breathing heavily. "Butch Jojo…" Kaoru mouthed with her lips with no sound coming out. "Right in front of me..." Kaoru whispered. "Right in front of me!" she whispered a little louder, in between sobs.

_And I'll never be like I was the day I met you  
Too naive? Yes, I was  
Boy, that's why I let you in_

_Wear your memory like a stain  
Can't erase or numb the pain  
Here to stay with me forever  
I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
Ain't that what it's all about?__  
_Livin' life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothin' left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you

Still on her knees Kaoru's cold tears kept pouring from her emerald eyes down her face to the cold wet floor. "H-he died. He died trying to protect me. He died for me, for me…" Kaoru mumbled quietly. "He'd be her with me saying sweet corny things in my ear...He would be telling me that he loved me," Kaoru mumbled on. " Why do I feel like this, confused? Alone?" Kaoru whispered. "Those boys will pay for what they did," Kaoru said upset, wiping off her tears.

_One of these days  
I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreamin'  
One of these days I pray that I'll be, over, over, over you  
One of these days I'll realize that I'm so tired of  
Feelin' confused  
But for now there's a reason  
That you're still here in my heart_

Kaoru tried to get up but she just collapsed to the ground. More tears poured out from her eyes. "Butch," Kaoru yelled angrily through her tears. "Butch, you baka. You had to save me didn't you?" she whispered. "Didn't you?!" she screamed at the floor through her blurred vision. "Why, Butch… Why did y-you…leave me?" Kaoru whispered as she breathed in heavily.

_I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
Ain't that what it's all about?  
Livin' life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No More words in my mouth  
Nothin' left for me to doubt  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you_

Kaoru stayed there crying, he would never leave her. Butch would stay with her forever like a ghost.

_Breathin' in , breathin' out  
Breathin' in, breathin' out  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothin' left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The the ghost of you_

* * *

**A/N: ****I know it's kind of suck-ish, but I was a little distracted when I wrote this story. Still, I thought this was ok for my first angst-tragic Oneshot.**


End file.
